1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology which supports a plurality of workers who divide work for a work object.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2005-49996, when a virtual object is displayed by Head Mounted Displays (HMDs) which are respectively mounted on two workers, a visual field area, which is viewed by one worker through the HMD, is displayed as the virtual object in the HMD of another worker. In this manner, another worker can understand the visual field area which is viewed by one worker. As a result, when an object is delivered to one worker from another worker, another worker can present the object to one worker such that the object is settled into the visual field area of one worker, thereby enabling the object to be smoothly delivered.
However, for example, in a printer, various events, such as a paper jam or low ink, are generated, and thus it is necessary for workers to appropriately perform works (to fix the paper jam, to replenish ink, and the like) corresponding to the respective events. At this time, there is a case in which division of work is performed for a work object, such as the printer, and the resulting works are performed by a plurality of workers. Here, it is suitable if work contents are displayed on a display device, such as the HMD, and the workers can support the work. However, the technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-49996 does not address a problem, at all, in that not only work contents should be displayed on display devices but also division performed by a plurality of workers should be supported by displaying the work contents on the display devices.